


doubling

by nothingbutregret



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Trans Male Character, written for the kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: Azul gives the twins a reward.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	doubling

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kinkmeme
> 
> https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=6068&posted=1#cmt20916

“You can hardly complain.” Jade says, and Azul stares at the way he licks his lips. “You did offer, after all.” 

“Mmhm. Mmhm.” Floyd probably does the same, but he's behind Azul, claws digging into his thighs. “A reward, you said.” 

“I said you could fuck me, I didn't say at the same time!” 

Their relationship was always weird, friends to coworkers to dorm mates, with occasional sex thrown in for the fun of it. Azul never minded, he still doesn't, really. He's gotten to used to the two of them, always and arms reach away. They liked being around him for their own reasons, and maybe he liked the company more than he wanted to admit. 

He's a pretty lonely person, all told, and he clings to the friends he makes a little to hard. They're his friends as much as he is theres, they like to tell him. Usually when Floyd is busy biting into his shoulder to prove some stupid point. The rumors are probably outlandish but Jade keeps them far enough away from Azul that it hasn't become a problem for him yet. 

And they've slept before, certainly they've slept before. The twins are both incorrigible, though in wildly different ways. Jade is slow and steady, all but bending over backwards to make sure Azul gets exactly what he wants out of their coupling. Floyd is tantamount to a freight train, fast and hard and uninterested seeking Azul's pleasure in a way that Azul is regrettably kind of into. 

Usually, it would be a quick tryst with Floyd in his office, bent over his desk with a hand in his hair and Floyd's body on top of him. Occasionally, Jade would seek him out after he's been working for too long and get under his desk and eat him out until his hands can hardly grip the pen. 

It's odd, how rare all three of them would end up in an actual bed together to fuck. And even then, they would take turns. 

Or at least, they wouldn't fuck the same hole at the same time. 

Jade's already in him, cock spreading his cunt just the way he likes it, and everything was going just fine, until Floyd had pressed up against his back, already hard. 

Okay, so yes, he said he'd be sure to 'thank' them after a particularly annoying acquisition, and yes he never said anything about it happening like this because this usually wasn't a problem. He, of all people, is aware that this is at least partially his fault, But! But! 

“If Azul really hates it,” Azul can hear him pouting, and who does he think he's fooling exactly? “I guess I can go die of blue balls some where else.” 

“Ugh.” 

“What's the matter?” Jade asked, nuzzling into Azul's side, butterfly kisses along his cheek. “Scared you can't take us both?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Is that it?” Floyd licks along the back of Azul's neck, and it sends a shiver down his spine. “We can stretch you out~” 

Has he thought about it before? 

Yes, obviously. 

Of course he's thought about both of them fucking into his cunt until he's gasping and begging for relief they won't give him. But imagining it in his bed at three in the morning is radically different from them both, actually. Doing it. 

“He's getting tighter.” Jade whispers, right against his mouth and Floyd snickers. “Think he wants it.” 

Azul Feels him turning scarlet. 

“Our boss sure knows what he likes~” 

He whispers a fine into Jade's neck and hears- feels them both laugh against him, vibrations deep in their chest. They move him around, until he's completely flush against Jade, chest to chest, and Jade reaches around him to press a finger past his lips and into his pussy. He moans, he can hardly help it, the fullness is already a lot, and just the thought of how much more is going to be in him- 

“You look so good.” Jade says, and kisses the side of his head. “Right?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” He can feel Floyd's gaze on him. “So pretty and pink.” Floyd's finger joins his brother and Azul squirms, clenching down on everything in him. Two fingers and Jade's cock- he shivers again, his entire body giving into the sensation before Jade adds another finger. It would almost be too much. 

Jade's free hand rubs his clit between them, and sparks shoot up his spine, toes curling. 

Several minutes pass of him just getting used to it, getting used to the stretch. God he's going to be so sore tomorrow. 

“He's so wet.” 

“So wet.” They echo, and Floyd bites into his shoulder. “Can't wait~ Really can't wait~ Can I? Can I fuck you, Azul?” 

“Fuck.” He hisses. “Just get on with it.” He's so hot, so ready for it, and Jade's fingers don't let up. If they keep going like this he's going to come before they even get to the main event. Maybe he should, just to spite them.

They're laughing again, fingers withdrawing and Floyd's cock rubs against his hole, covered in Azul's own slick before pushing in. 

It feels like the air is punch out of him. 

“Did Azul just come?” 

“It feels like it.” 

Just from the penetration- His chest is on fire and he can hardly catch his breath. So much- so much- so much- the pull, the stretch, the shreds of his dignity are only held together by the fact that Jade looks inches from bursting too. 

Floyd pushes the rest of the way in, and Azul is exhausted, leaning back so that his head can rest on Floyd's shoulders. 

Floyd rolls his hips and Jade grits his teeth, his grip tightening on Azul's wrist before he's coming too and only Floyd is in any sense still presentable. 

“You came inside.” Azul groans, even though Jade makes no motion to pull out. He can feel his cock slowly softening inside, feel the liquid heat too, feel the way Floyd starts to pick up the pace as much as he can in the awkward position. 

“What would you want me to do? If I pulled out that would completely belay the point of our reward.” 

“You're insufferable. You're both insufferable.” 

“Aww, that's not true is it boss? I bet you love us.” 

“I bet he does and he just doesn't want to admit it.” 

“Don't talk about me like I'm not here.” 

Floyd snickers, and then pushes, until Jade is on his back and Azul is laying on top of him while Floyd stops being lazy and really starts fucking him, thrusting at his usual speed. Azul groans, he can hardly help it, especially when Jade pulls his glasses off of his face. Azul doesn't argue, too tired for it at this point. 

“This is fun~ It's fun right?” Floyd asks, nipping at his ears. “We should do this all the time~” 

Azul falls asleep while Floyd is still going, and when he comes too he's sticky and hot, still sandwiched between the two. He debates shoving them off and rushing to a bath or a shower or maybe just the actual ocean to clean up. 

He doesn't though. 

Jade and Floyd are both asleep, and its so rare for them to sleep on land. 

He's not going to be the one to wake them. 

At least not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always apprecitated


End file.
